Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Identity management refers broadly to the administration of individual identities (e.g., users) within a system. Identity management ensures that only authenticated users are able to log onto to an application, and only authorized users are able to access resources according to various policies. Prior to allowing an authenticated user to access a particular resource, access control is performed to determine whether the user is authorized to access the resource. In practice, multiple authentication sources may be used to handle authentication requests, allowing more choices and convenience for users to access relevant systems. However, integration of multiple authentication sources creates new problems.